


Six Months

by captain_k_jones



Series: Six Months [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_k_jones/pseuds/captain_k_jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting in secret wasn’t exactly an ideal situation for either Emma Nolan or Killian Jones, but at this point they were both willing to go to great lengths to spend time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Months

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters.

Meeting in secret wasn’t exactly an ideal situation for either Emma Nolan or Killian Jones, but at this point they were both willing to go to great lengths to spend time together. Emma was eternally grateful that she had such wonderful friends who were willing to cover for her whenever she wanted to see Killian.

(Which was pretty much nightly.)

Meeting Killian was the reason why Emma now found herself waiting in front of Elsa’s house on a Wednesday evening. Hearing the roar of Killian’s bike caused Emma to look up from her phone. He stopped long enough for her to get on the back of the bike and for him to secure her helmet on her head. He may take risks with his own safety, but her never did with hers.

(If only her parent’s could see that.)

Once they reached their destination, a park at the edge of town, Killian got off of the bike and turned to help her off. When she had both feet firmly on the ground, he immediately pulled her into his arms and kissed her. 

“How much time do we have, love?”

Emma sighed in to his chest before meeting his eyes.

“An hour before we need to leave to get back to Elsa’s so my parents can pick me up.”

“Then we will make the best of that hour, lass” He said with a small smile. 

Still looking into his eyes, Emma returned his smile.

“I know. I just wish things were different.”

Killian didn’t need to respond. Emma knew he felt the same. Unfortunately, things were unlikely to change anytime soon. Her parent’s were likely to never approve of Killian, especially considering her own father, the town sheriff, had arrested Killian more times than she could count. 

They just didn’t know that he only got into fights because he was hustling at The Rabbit Hole. Nor did they know that he only had to hustle because he was trying to support himself. He had to drop out of school and support himself after his brother, his only remaining family, was killed in a car accident. He needed the money to keep the small apartment that he was living in. He also worked a day job at the local mechanic’s shop. 

Of course, none of this mattered to Mary Margaret and David Nolan. They only saw what the rest of the town saw: a high school dropout who was constantly in jail for fighting. 

Killian must have know what she was thinking because he let go of her, grabbed her hand, and pulled her away from the bike.

“Come, my beautiful swan, we have but an hour and I have plans.”

“Plans? I thought we were just going to spend time with each other.”

“Oh, we will be doing just that. I also figured that you may want to enjoy a meal while we were, love.”

He stopped walking when he reached a small clearing. In the clearing was a red blanket laid out with two small place settings and a candle in the middle.

“Killian, how… how did you manage all of this? I know you worked late today.”

“Well the idea was all mine, but I had some help from Belle and Will.”

Overwhelmed with how thoughtful her boyfriend could be, Emma launched herself back into his arms and gave him a slow, gentle kiss. Once the kiss was over Killian smiled and tugged her toward the blanket.

“Come, let’s eat.”

***

After the meal (which consisted of Mac & Cheese – seeing as it was they only thing Killian could really cook) was over, Emma found herself with her head on Killian’s chest and her body tucked into his side. He was talking about the stars, which was one of his favorite hobbies.

These were the moments Emma wished her parents could see. The lighter, softer, and loving Killian Jones. In their past year together (it really took her a long time for her to let him in. She insisted they stayed friends for a good while) she had come to see the man behind all of the town stigmas. 

He only had six months until he turned 18 and hoped to enlist in the Navy. The recruiter had said that since all of his charges were misdemeanors they would be sealed when his turned 18. Meaning he should be able to enlist without a problem. Until then, he needed to try and stay out of trouble.

Emma also only had six months until she turned 18. Her future was a little more up in the air. She could go to college, take a year off and work, or follow her father’s footsteps and join the force. Killian was supportive of all three options, often telling her “You’re bloody amazing, love. You could do whatever.” 

What Killian didn’t know is that she was waiting to decide because she wanted to see what ended up happening with Killian. She did know one thing; she would go wherever Killian ended up. No matter what. 

Which, once again, brought Emma to the issue of her parents. She hoped they would accept Killian once they found out that they were actually together.

(They freaked out when she was caught hanging out with him at the mall one day last year and then banned her from ever seeing him again.)

If she could keep the secret up until her birthday, she would be fine. Once she turned 18, her parents would have no control over whom she did or did not date. As if sensing her thoughts had taken a sadder turn, Killian squeezed her tighter to his chest.

“What’s on your mind, love?”

“Just thinking about the future and my parents.”

Killian stiffened slightly at the mention of her parents. He hated that they had to hide their relationship.

“Well, my swan, I don’t know much about the future, but I do know that I love you. I don’t plan on leaving, ever, unless you ask me to. I am in this for the long haul.”

“Killian, I love you too. You know I could never ask you to go.”

Killian smiled and leaned in for another kiss. Just when his lips were about to touch hers the alarm on her phone went off indicating it was time to leave.

“Seems our time is up, love.”

“I know. I hate this. I hate this so much.”

Kissing her forehead again, Killian whispered into her ear.

“Six more months and we won’t have to hide.”

Emma replied with a smile as Killian pulled her off of the blanket. The cleaned up the picnic as quickly as they could and walked back to his bike. As always, he got on first. Once on the bike, he turned and helped her on and again placed her helmet on her head.

(Always so protective.)

They made it back to Elsa’s within ten minutes. Emma quickly got off of the bike and took her helmet off. She quickly leaned in for a goodbye kiss. After the kiss, they both promised to see each other again tomorrow and he rode off into the night.

As she watched his taillights turn around the corner she heard her parents pull up next to her. Getting into the car she greeted both of her parents and her kid brother, Leo.

“How was studying?” Her mother asked.

“Great. We got through about half of the study guide for To Kill a Mockingbird. We are going to meet up again tomorrow to finish. Can you pick me up after your shift is over dad?”

“Sure, sweetheart. No problem.”

Emma looked out of the window as her father drove home. Six months. She could make it six more months. 

After all, Killian Jones was worth the wait.


End file.
